


Pedal to the Metal

by SmoakinItUp



Series: Nothin' Like You [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinItUp/pseuds/SmoakinItUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She refused to let her suspect get away again, so logically, she jumped into a stranger's car.<br/>AU One shot: Felicity as an FBI agent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedal to the Metal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Thanks for reading!(:

“Suspect escaping on vehicle! I need back up. Black motorcycle, license plate six delta alpha three charlie two. I’m in pursuit, suspect is armed and dangerous. Repeat, need back up.” She couldn’t let this scumbag get away. Not again. 

It was creeps like Wallace Becke that fueled Felicity to wake up every morning and strap on her badge and gun. The gun was a new addition, as she had finally been transferred from being a technical analyst to an actual field agent in the FBI. She had pushed Director Steele, showing just how capable she was with both her brain and her instincts.

Becke was big fish, and her team had been tasked with tracking him down for months. He was in the disgusting business of human trafficking, and she lived to take down lowlifes like him. Just thinking about all the lives he had ruined made her sick, so she channeled all her energy and anger into tracking him and taking down his empire. 

They had managed to track him down weeks ago, but due to her inexperience she made a rookie mistake, letting him get the upper hand and get away. It had been _her_ fault that he was still a free man, and she was about to rectify that. He wouldn’t be getting away this time. 

But first, she needed a car.

Looking around frantically, she found a sleek black BMW parked across the street from her. She scoffed, thinking about the money it would take to own such an ostentatious car. 

She could also make out a faint outline of someone in the driver seat. Bingo. Sprinting across the road, she threw open the passenger door and quickly slid in.

“Look, I don’t care what it takes. I want those contracts signed and on my desk in- “

His chiseled face, light facial scruff, and clear blue eyes looked at her in shock, which momentarily distracted her before she found her focus again. She flashed him her badge, signaling for him to hang up the phone. 

“I’ll call you back in a moment.” He curtly said into his phone, before roughly hanging up. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He growled.

“I need you.” Shoot. Well that came out wrong. Shaking her head, she rambled on. “I mean, I need your car. Right now. I’ll return it to you in a bit.” He only looked at her incredulously. 

“Are you kidding? This car is a BMWi8. My _baby_.” She was running out of time, and if she didn’t move now, Becke was going to get away. _Again_.

“Fine. You wanna drive at unlawful speeds without getting any tickets?” This managed to get a raised brow from him.

“Is this some kind of trick?”

She shook her head. “No, but we really need to get moving. We need to catch up to that motorcycle.” 

He threw her a smirk, simply saying “sweet,” before throwing his car into gear and shooting forward. 

She linked on her comm, reconnecting with her special unit.

“I need directions before Becke finds the tracker I managed to get on his bike, go.” 

“Alright Smoaky, you need to swing a right at the next intersection, and then take a left to get on to Huffman Ave.”

“Thanks Roy”, she said, and then repeated the instructors to her impromptu driver. 

He nodded in understanding and hit the gas even harder, expertly swerving through the cars on the road.

“From CEO to chauffer, Oliver Queen at your service.” He threw her a wink, successfully getting a blush to rise on her cheeks. He was clearly more lighthearted, now that he had the opportunity to live out a childhood fantasy.

Trying to squash the butterflies she felt when she noticed his focus on her, she reminded herself to concentrate. 

“Eyes on the road please! I survived way too much to go out as a squished pancake. Plus, I have Owen waiting for me at home.” She flinched as Oliver managed to somehow avoid getting hit by yet another car as he weaved his way, finally bringing her target in sight. “Alright, we need to get to that motorcycle right over there.” He nodded as she pointed him out.

“So.. Owen? Is he your boyfriend?” She heard a snort through her comm as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment. She knew Roy was never going to let her live this down.

“Err no. He’s my fish. But he’s very needy.” Desperate to change the topic, she jumped to the first thing she thought of. “Thank God you have talented hands.” She felt mortified as his head whipped towards her. “I mean, that you have fast reflexes, and can steer this car so well. With your abnormally large hands. Eyes on the road!” She kept her eyes on her target, purposefully ignoring his infuriating smirk and the laughs she could hear from the rest of her unit. 

“I guess something good came out of playing video games after all.” He noted with a shrug, bringing her attention to just how broad his shoulders were. “You know, you don’t seem like the typical FBI agent I always see on those TV shows.” He noted her cringe at his words. 

She knew she stood out from the other agents with her blonde hair, bright lipstick, and colorful blouses, but she refused to let her career completely define her. She was proud of who she was, but that didn’t mean she liked remembering how difficult it was for her to earn her coworkers’ respect when she had first started out.

“Don’t let my blonde hair fool you, Mr. Queen. I worked my ass off to get where I am now, and I can drain all your funds, expose all your secrets, and put you on the no fly list in less than two minutes. And not by the means of the FBI.” She said, curling her hands into fists, annoyed by the constant judgment thrown her way. 

“Woah, I didn’t mean different in a bad way. You just have an actual personality. You’re rather remarkable, if you ask me.” He said with a smile. 

She couldn’t stop the grin from growing on her face. 

“Well, thank you for remarking on it.” Earning a soft chuckle from the handsome driver. “You don’t exactly seem like the hard ass CEO I see on the cover of all those magazines either.” When he gave her a questioning glance, she continued on. 

“I recognized you when I fist opened the door. I mean, hello. How many times have you been named most eligible bachelor? Anyways, back to you being a hard ass. I mean, I’m pretty sure you growled at me when I first jumped in your car, which is understandable really because I was a stranger, barging in and I could have easily been a crazy person. Wait, didn’t anyone ever teach you to lock your car??” 

She ignored his look of amusement and rambled on. “Scratch that, I’m grateful you were being a derp about your safety, or else I would have lost this scum bag.”

She ignored his offended “Derp?!” interruption, continuing in her observation of him. “But anyways, you’re actually quite nice I guess.” 

“Ugh you guys are disgusting,” She heard Roy say into her ear. “Are you close to getting Becke yet? We’re still on a mission still, aren’t we?”

Rolling her eyes, she responded, “Yeah, we’re on his tail right now, but we have to wait to get to a less civilian populated area. I’m trying to avoid a firefight in the middle of traffic, Roy”. As if he had heard her, Berke made a sharp turn into an alleyway, clearly trying to lose his tail. But Oliver was good, and he smoothly followed. 

“I still don’t know your name, agent..?”

Pulling out her gun, Felicity rolled down her window, swiftly leaning out for a good shot. 

“Smoak. Felicity Smoak.” Then she took the shot, taking out the motorcycle’s back wheel. 

“Damn.” He looked at her with wide eyes, braking and turning the car before it could hit the slowing motorcycle. 

She quickly threw open her door, gun trained on her suspect.

“Stay in the car, keep your head down.” She quietly ordered before she started approaching Becke. 

“Hands up where I can see them Becke! There’s no way I’m letting you get away again.” Instead of accepting his defeat and listening to her orders, he whipped around, gun blazing, with shots hitting Oliver’s car. Without a moment of hesitation, she took another shot, this time, aimed at his shoulder. The force of the shot had him dropping to the ground, losing his weapon as well. 

“I’m sorry about your car!” She hollered over her shoulder, as she pulled out her handcuffs and made her way over to the fallen Becke. She was positive the CEO would be fuming about the state of his precious baby. 

She would deny it, but her step may have faltered when she heard him call back, “You can make it up to me with dinner”. 

It was definitely the first time she ever smiled while cuffing someone.

Before she could spend time thinking about Oliver’s request, the rest of her team finally arrived, along with several police cars and ambulances. It was at least another hour of debriefing her team and letting the medics check up on Oliver before she finally found the courage to approach her high-speed driver. 

He was leaning against his slightly damaged car, blatantly staring at her as she said farewell to Roy and Digg. Before she could talk herself out of it, she strode up to the handsome CEO, offering him a wide smile.

“So, do you like Italian? Everyone likes Italian, right?”


End file.
